


You think I’m scared of an oversized kitty cat

by Potato_luv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female pronouns for Pidge, Hunk is kinda just that friend who always worries when’s you come home all bruised, Keith is the hero, M/M, Shiro is a hero, Villain/hero au, i did not come up with this au all credit gos to momozerii on instagram, keith is gay, lance is bi, lance is the villain, matt is a villian, pidge is a hero/villain kinda both, shiro and keith are adopted siblings, you need to read the parts of momozeriis comic to understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_luv/pseuds/Potato_luv
Summary: Keith and Lance are college roommates but they both have secret alter egos.Lance is the villain known as Frost.Keith is the hero known as Lupis.As Keith and Lance they are just two idiots crushing on each other but too oblivious to see they feel the same way about each other.As Lupis and Frost they are sworn enemies always fighting each other also being oblivious to the fact they are fighting their crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my new book! Also this idea and au came from momozerri on instagram so you must go read what parts she has up before! Although this will be different some parts are almost the same. Here’s a link....  
> Also I changed some of the characters to my Ocs Https://www.instagram.com/momozerii/

Lance was running as fast as he could he was already late for work and then the whole lupis thing happend making him even

more late than before. You see on the outside Lance was just an ordinary person doing ordinary things but he was anything but 

normal. You see Lance was the villain known as frost the sworn enemy of lupis. He ran into his work place just in time to see 

Karen was about call him. Oh! Your finally here we have a mission for you. What is it Lance asked? a jewelry store on Main Street Karen said. 

What will I be stealing Lance asked? nothing it’s just a distraction. Oh ok Lance said getting into his costume he really hoped 

Lupis didn’t remember him from this morning. The Main Street jewelry shop was only a few blocks away so Lance got there in 

about fifteen minutes. Hmmm a distraction I’ll see what I can do he said as he made ice spike surround the building and break 

the windows.

Keith or lupis was sitting on a rooftop when his monitor went off. it was frost he was breaking into a jewelry store on Main 

Street he had to be stopped Keith though as he jumped off the roof. He made it to Main Street in five minutes flat he saw frost 

inspecting a large diamond. Frost he yelled loudly to get the others attention. O-oh lupis so nice of you to stop by you oversized 

cat but I was just leaving. Keith threw his knife it flew by frost and hit the wall. RUDE! I didn’t even do anything yelled frost. 

YES you did your looting a jewlery store lupis yelled back. 

They both glared at each other.

Well then frost said let’s fight.


	2. Not a chapter just useful information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some helpful information on the characters

Ok I’m just here to tell ya some useful information.

List of heroes,  
Shiro known as Champion  
Powers; super strength x-ray vision and flight.

Keith known as Lupis,  
Powers; super strength, agility, stamina, flexibility and he uses knives.

Allura known as Cupid  
Powers; she is extremely good at archery, she is flexible but not as much as Lupis she has wings

Rose known as Phoenix  
Powers; fire manipulation and shape shifting

List of villains  
Lance known as Frost  
Powers; ice manipulation also he can turn his body into ice.

Matt known as glitch  
Powers; he can turn into a living computer virus and also manipulate electricity

Karen known as shadow  
Powers; dark magic and shadow manipulation 

Romelle known as obsidian  
Powers; dark crystal manipulation and x-ray vision.  
III

Pidge is not like any of the other she does not work for good or bad she works for herself. One day she’ll rob a bank for Money for her projects but the help the heroes the next day. There is a thin line between good and evil and pidge walks that line it’s risky but it’s a lifestyle that demands respect.

Pidge/Katie holt known as anonymous  
She doesn’t have powers she just uses her smarts and her gadgets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of a name for pidge so I decided to call her anonymous for now if you have any ideas please comment. Have a nice day. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I have more inspiration for this book than my other one so this one will probably be updated more byez!


End file.
